A Fairy Tale Ending
by Tsukuyomi-chan
Summary: Leon x Charlene. Jillian's always been the practical one, but Charlene was the one who dreamed of princessess and knights and true love. Oneshot. Jillian's perspective.


**Me: Hello! Quick request from zetis void. Plus since there's like, NO Leon paired with anyone fics yet, snagging the first! It's Leon and Charlene, Jillian's point of view.**

**Astral: We do not own Cardfight Vanguard, but believe me, you have not seen her beg for the rights to it.**

**Me: I WANT IT SO MUCH! (sobs in corner)**

* * *

**A Fairy Tale Ending**

It wasn't like she didn't know, nah, she was just too aware of it that it hurt. Charlene was extremely thick, so thick if someone told her there were sweets at the bottom of a cliff, she would have jumped off of it just to get the non-existent candy. They were twins, they could practically read each others thoughts. They looked almost alike, and yet they acted completely different. Sometimes Jillian wondered how she could be related to Charlene anyway.

They had grown up together, the three of them, Charlene, her, and Leon-sama. Back then he had been just plain Leon to them though. He told them the legend of their clan, how the legendary Souryuu child would take them off of the island and to peace. She and Charlene had waited every day for the Souryuu child to come. Those were painful days. Sometimes, she had doubted the Souryuu child would even come.

Of course, Charlene would have nothing of it. Everytime Jillian had stated facts, Charlene would protest and continue living in her little, fairy tale filled mind. It had been perfectly possible that since Leon and the Chief had never said when exactly, they could have become old woman before anything would happen.

"Don't you trust the chief?!" Charlene had actually yelled at her. "Don't you love Leon?!"

That one had hit a note inside her. Jillian had never bothered considering things like love and romance. The rebirth of the Souryuus were too important for her to think about stuff like that. But then, as soon as Charlene had mentioned that, she began thinking about it too.

Leon had been the only person they had interacted with other than each other and the chief. It was natural that they would get close, she just never imagined the closeness that would come. The more she thought about it, the more it dawned on her.

She loved Souryuu Leon.

But then, so did Charlene.

Charlene was the one who actually realized it to begin with. Jillian didn't know how Charlene of all people could realize love before her, but it had somehow happened. While Jillian had read history books about the Souryuu past, Charlene had read fairy tales where princes would sweep princesses off their feet and too a magical castle where they'd live happily ever after. You'd have to realize what love was after reading those for a while.

Charlene had actually realized her feelings. More than that, she had realized her twin's feelings as well. Jillian guessed that's what being twins did to you. In some ways, Charlene was better at reading feelings than her.

And on top of all that, Charlene had never gotten jealous. She had accepted the fact that she would have to share Leon with her twin, and she had been fine with it. She had cared about everyone at the same time. Thinking back, Jillian felt a little guilty those times she had gotten mad at her twin for her being absentminded and not thinking. Now, it seemed like she was the one who wasn't thinking at those times.

After Sendou Aichi had saved Leon from Void, he had gone back to what he was like before reviving Aqua Force. The three of them had gathered crewmates and sailed across the seas once again, like their ancestors once did.

Jillian sighed. All those years had finally paid off. But then, there was still one thing to take care off. She went out of her room and to the room across from hers in the hallway. Charlene's room. Inside, Charlene was at her desk, doodling something with crayons on a piece of paper while humming a song happily. Jillian resisted the urge to say that crayons were childish and walked over to sit on Charlene's bed.

"Hey, Charlene. Can we talk?"

Charlene looked up from her drawing, then at her twin and smiled happily. "Sure!"

"It's about Leon."

"Leon-sama?"

"No, not Leon-sama. Just Leon."

Now Charlene was confused. "What?"

Jillian sighed. "It's not like I haven't noticed."

Charlene cocked her head in confusion.

"And there's two of us, but only one of him. So the only way that's fair is…."

_**-And now we skip 10 years or so-**_

It really was the only way that's fair. After all, they'd both been with Leon for forever. Charlene was still as thick as ever, and it was painful for Jillian, but she did it anyway. She knew she had done the right thing. Plus it was cute when Jillian had teased Charlene about how she would be continuing the Souryuu line with Leon.

And as Charlene walked down the aisle in her white, bridal dress towards Leon-sama, Jillian stood beside her. She couldn't help but feel a bit sad as Leon and Charlene stood together. But then, this was destined to happen, wasn't it. Charlene was the one who cared for everyone. She was the one who had cared about family. In the end, it was only fair that she deserved the happiness she had been holding off forever.

And as the sun set on the horizon, outlining the silhouette of them together as the priest announced the wedding done, Jiliian figured that in a way, Charlene had gotten her happily ever after in her fairy tale.

And she had helped. It felt a bit nice, actually. Helping her twin felt nice. They were happy together, and that's what mattered, wasn't it?

In a way, Jillian had gotten her happily ever after as well.

* * *

**Me: OH MY GOD I FINISHED THAT IN LIKE 2 HOURS A NEW RECORD! Anyway, review and all that. Bye!**


End file.
